Pok'emon Love
by CureMidnight
Summary: Shinobu has been late twice to get her pokemon, but now she finally got one. And her journy now begins. But her journy has more instore for her then she exspected.
1. Ch 1: My First Pokemon

**Date: 12/1/12**

**Day: Monday**

**Time: 10:00 a.m.**

**Trainer Profile:**

**Name: Shinobu Fong**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Age: 13**

**Parents/Garduardian: Aunt**

_To day is a specail day because 13 year old Shinobu is going to pick out her first pokemon and partner for life._

13 year old Shinobu ran down stairs with her things packed and ready to go.

"Late I'm Late I Am So Late!" she said running to the door. "Shinobu slow down! I'm sure Prof. Oak has a pokemon left for you!"

Her aunt yelled trying to reasure her as she ran out the door.

"This'll Be The Third Time In A Row That I Dont Get A Pokemon If I Dont Hurry!" she yelled jumping over the fence.

"Every Year It The Same Thing! I Wake Up Late And Professer Oak Runs Out Of Starter Pokemon! All Becuase I Stay Up Late Trying To Make Sure I Have Every Thing I Need For My Journy! Whats Wrong With Me!"

She kept running untill she got to the lab. "Prof. Oak! I... I'm Here!" she said trying to catch her breath. "Aaw Yes, Shinobu, you made it just in time!"

"Really! Awsome!"

"Yep, I saved the best and last Pokemon for you." he said giving her the PokeBall.

"What kind of pokemon's in here?" she said looking at it.

"Open it and see" he said smiling. "Ok, C'mon Out!"

Whit a bolt of electricety a Pikachu boy appeared. He had short blond hair that went over his left eye, brown eyes, Pikachu ears and a zigzag tail.

He was wearing a yellow shirt, with a dark yellow sleaveless jacket, brown baggy pants, and black shoes. He was dressed like a punk kid or teen.

To Shinobu, he was the most hansom pokemon ever.

"Now I must warn you this Pikachu has a bit of an attitude... he doesn't listen to me very well... but I remember a trainer who had one like that and they became to best of friends."

"Your Talking About Ash The Pokemon Master Arent You! " her eyes lit up and sparkled with excitement.

"Thats right, and he was late the day he got his pokemon as well, and befor I really didn't have eny pokemon for you the first two times, but I just resently caught this one." he said smiling.

"And now he's yours, so take good care of him, a pokemon is a friend for life"

"Dont worry Prof. Oak! I promise I will! And I'll become a Top Cordentater just like my mom!"

"I bet you will... now off ya go"

Shinobu nodded and grabbed her pokemons arm and lead him outside where everyone was waiting. Including her aunt.

"Auntie! Look! I Finally Got A Pokemon!" she said excidelly. "I can see. And I know you'll do great... but remember theres alot of dangouris taskes ahead so be careful ok?"

"Ok! I Will I Promise!" Shinobu said having her pokemon return to its pokeball and getting ready to leave. "Oh one more thing, I got you something special."

"Really what?" she asked as her aunt stepped aside revealing a branew bike.

"Wow!"

"This'll help you get from place to place, and I want you to be carefull..." Her Aunt said rapping her arms around her neice. "I will Auntie... I'm gonna miss you.."

"I'll miss you to, now go on... your journy awaits..."

Shinobu nodded and wiped the tears away and she road off with her Pokemon.

"Be safe" she heard her aunt say just barely as she got farther and farther away from Palit town.

After awhile she stopped at a wide open space with a stream near it.

"Ok, this looks like a good place to stop for now." she said stopping her bike and setting it against a tree.

"Ok, First things First! I gotta get to know my Pokemon!" she got her pokeball and smiled. "ShowTime Pikachu!" she threw her pokeball in the air and let out her pokemon.

"Could you please give me a name? I hate being referd to that..." he said crossing his arms and acting cool.

"Oh um... ok... how bout... Static!" she smiled hoping he'd like it.

"Static... hmmm... yeah I guess its pretty cool..." he truned to her and smiled making her blush. "How old are you?"

"Th-Thirteen.." she started to play with her hair.

Static grinned and walked over to her. She looked up and him seeing that he was a whole head bigger then her. "Thirteen...?" he reached for her and grabbed her breast. "Theses are a bit big for a 13 year old girl..."

Shinobu blushes and slapped away his hand. "You Cant Just Grope A Girl When Ever You..." he silenced her with a kiss. Shinobu tried to push him away but slowly gave in.

_H-his lips are so warm and soft... I dont think... I want him to stop..._

Her arms rapped around his neck as she kissed him back. After what seemed like forever he pulled away.

"Your a great kisser..." he licked his lips and held his trainer close. Shinobu rapped her arms around his waist loving his embrace.

After awhile Static and Shinobu were on the move again getting closer and closer to the next town.

This time Static was on the bike with Shinobu's arms rapped around his waist. Hes was making the bike go a bit faster then she'd like but she wasnt going to comeplain.

_Most people collect a certian kind of Pokemon... I wonder if I should do that... But theres so many kinds I cant chose just one..._

She lost her train of thought when the bike stopped. "Whats wrong?"

Static pointed to a sleeping male pokemon in the road.

He had dark blue hair, and dark greenish blue ears on his head. He was wearing a yellowish white shirt, fingerless gloves with three long clows on each, greenish blue pants and jacket.

"Who's that pokemon?" Shinobu took out her Pokdesk and pointed it at the pokemon.

**Snorlax...**

**The evolved form of Munchlax**

**Snorlax is a pokemon who mostly sleeps and eats, they are not a picky pokemon when it comes to food and are good swimmers.**

**Theyre body is made up of mostly its stomic. After eating 600 pounds of food they go to sleep to burn off there fat.**

**Theyre eyes are rarely seen open and are not very voilint.**

"Snorlax hu..." she put her pokedesk away and walked over to him to get a good look at him.

"He's pretty skinny... and kinda cute..." she blushes as he yanwed.

_He's cute even when he yawns!_

She gentle shook him trying to get himn to wake up. "Exuce me... Mister Snorlax! You Shouldn't be sleeping in the middle of the road..."

He opened one eye slightly revealing its blood red color. The wild snorlax gulped and blushed.

_Ok... this is a bit creep..._

She got up and got back on the bike with static and they both road off leaving the snorlax behind.

After two hour snorlax sat up and yawned. "She was really pretty..." he said standing up and walking it the same direction he saw them leave in.


	2. Ch 2: Love's secret

**Both: Heres The New Chapter!**

* * *

><p>When they got to the egde of the town it was already sun down.<p>

"Its getting late... Hey Shinobu... I think..." Static looked back at his trainer to find her fast asleep. He smiled and stopped the bike.

"She's so cute asleep... I shouldn't wake her..." he said riding over to a small camping area. "This looks like a good spot..."

He got off the bike and gently laid Shinobu down on the grass. "She really is cute..." he blushed. Soon a dirty thought came to his mind and he licked his lips.

"She's so cute... I think I want to eat her up..." he bent over and started to trail his toung along her neck.

"Ah..." she blushed at the way it felt. "Her necks sensitive... good..."

He gently kissed her neck over and over, grinning at every moan he got.

"She doesn't even know whats going on... but she's still enjoying it..." he grabbed the bottom of her white and red dress and pulled it over her head and off, relealing her pink and red panties and bra.

He licked his lips and undressed untill he was in his boxers. "I cant wait to take her..."

One hand slid between her legs and the cupped her cheek. Shinobu flinched as he began to stroke her entrence.

_I'm getting so turned on by this..._

He thought feeling his boxers get tighter. He bent down and kisses her warm lips, sliding his toung in. He trailed the kiss down her neck and along her stomic. With each kiss he earned a moan that only made him more and more excited.

"She's getting pretty wet..." he said spredding her legs open. "I better clean her up..." he started licking her though her panties, making her blush and moan louder.

He could feel her body heat up and only wanted her more. He reached up and took of her bra, he gently sucked on one breast and played with the other. Shinobu gasped and moaned louder. He smile trailed his tounge along her chest loveling the taste of her honey milk colored skin.

He pulled his boxers down letting his hard cock out. He pushed the clothe aside and entered her hot and wet women hood slowly.

"Ah..." Shinobu finched as he went ferther and ferther in, he bend down and gentle licked away the tear as they fell from her eyes.

"Sssh... its ok..." he wispered in her ear as he gently pumped it in and out. Shinobu's growns slow melted into moans as Static went faster.

He turned her over on her stomic and started pumping her from behind.

"Hah... Ooh... Sh-Shin... Shinobu!..." He kept going faster and faster, quickly coming to his climax. Sweat started to cover his body as he tried to hold it in, not yet wanting to cum.

"Just... alittle longer..."

He turned her on her side and let her leg rest against his shoulder as he rammed into her. He clinched his eyes shut and let out a loud and long moan as he came inside her.

He slid out of her and layed her down gently. He grinned and wispered in her ear. "You may not know it... but your pussy's the best I've felt in a while..."

He got up and got dress saticfied with himself. He gently covered her up with his jacket and set up the tent and built a fire.

He walked over to her and picked her up. "Shinobu... your so cute..." he set her down in the tent and zipped up her sleeping bag, Shinobu shifted her weight still fast asleep.

**The Next Day:**

Shinobu and Static packed up after having breakfast that she made, and Shinodu started to notice that Static was acting different towrds her.

_'Static's... acting different.. he keeps smiling at me funny... and he keeps acting... wierd...'_ she thought folding up the tent. She put the tent back in the bag and got on her bike.

"Shows over Static" she put him back in his pok'eball and rode off towrd the town. "I can't wait for my first pok'e battle, that'll be fun... I see stuff like that all the time in town and on tv, I can't wait to be in my own." Shinobu smiled and pettled faster. The faster she pedled the more the road felt bumpy.

"Whoa Slow Down! The Roads Bumpy I'm Gonna Fall Out Of Your Bag!" Static yelled from his pok'e ball as he tried to stay still in it.

It kept shaking the whole ride there and he ended up hitting his head a few times. Shinobu rode though the streets slowly taking in the seenary and hardly paying attention to anything else.

"Hey Nobu-chan" static said laying back in his pok'eball. "Shouldnt you be trying to find wild pok'emon to battle?"

"Oh yeah, good point!" she stopped her bike so suddenly that Static ended up falling out of her bag. "Ow..." he rubbed his head where he had hit it. _'Shes lucky shes cute...'_

After apoligizing a hundred or so times to Static, they both took a walk around the town.

"Hey You! Your Shinobu right!" she flinched hearing her name. She turned around seeing a teenage boy about her age, he had short blond hair and orange eyes, he had tan skin and was wearing all black.

"Y-Yeah thats me..."

"So you finally got a Pok'emon, and a Pikachu no less" he said looking at Static. "Wait... your Mike from Pallet Town aren't you?"

"Thats right, I'm suprized you were able to get a Pok'emon, since your always late for every thing"

"I am not! Your always picking on me! I'm just as good a trainer as you."

"Then how many pokemon do you have?" he said hold her chin so he'll look at her. "O-One..." she blushes.

"Then that proves your not a good trainer, since you only have one pokemon"

"My Poke'mons as good as yours!" she said almost yelling. "Then lets battle!" he said letting out a female Squirtle. She had short blue hear and big red eyes. She was wearing a yellow dress and a turtle shell shaped backpack, she even had a small curly blue tail.

To be continued...


End file.
